Iron Man X
by Maya The Turtle
Summary: An Sonic X Universe with a Dash of The Marvel Cinematic Universe
1. Timeline

Iron Man X Timeline (AKA The Infinity Saga)

Created and Organized by SlayerMaya and Archer.XYZ

Before you read the first chapter of the story, you must know this, This is the timeline of Iron Man X, created from research and observation of the events from the Thorndyke and the Stark families and their involvement in the second world war against the Nazis and their sub-organization Hydra with the help of the legendary Captain America to the present where Tony Stark becomes Iron Man for the first time and member of the team known as The Avengers and Meets Sonic and His Friends.

1940 - Howard Stark and Charles 'Chuck' Thorndyke were hired by the US Army to assist them against the Nazis and their sub-organization Hydra with the help of the new super soldier named Steve Roger AKA Captain America.

1950 - Captain America went under the ice as the war went on.

1956 - The US army had just won the war against the Axis Powers.

1957 - Howard and Chuck become the two co-founders of the secret organization known as S.H.E.L.I.D.

1958 - Chuck married his sweetheart Madison Cherry first, Howard was there at the wedding

1960 - Chuck's and Madison's first child Nelson Thorndyke was born.

1963 - Nelson Thorndyke met his future girlfriend Lindsey Fair at 11th Grade in Station Square, Manhattan.

1965 - Nelson started his career as a CEO of a computer company made by himself and Lindsay as an actress for a major motion picture studios.

1966 - Nelson and Lindsay got married.

1969 - Madison Cherry Thorndyke passes away and everyone and including her relatives and the US government were at the funeral including Carter.

1970 - Nelson's and Lindsay's first child Christopher Thorndyke was born

1971 - Howard's and Maria's first child Tony Stark was born.

1974 - Chris and Tony met during Christmas when they were 5 years old.

1975 - Howard creates The Stark Expo for The First Time.

1977 - Chris and Tony Meet James Rhodes in their teens during the summer

1980 - Howard and Maria Stark had passed away from a car accident caused by a unknown assassin.

1990 - Chris becomes one of the top scientists in Stark Industries thanks to Tony and Chuck, Rhodes becomes Colonel of the US army and G.U.N agent and Tony went somewhere for the remaining years while his father's old friend Obadiah Stane becomes CEO.

2008 - Tony returns from his years of traveling in grief and becomes the CEO of Stark Industries but gets taken by a group of terrorists known as the Ten Rings in Afghanistan where he meets Ho Yinsin, a physician and a scientist who met Stark before and Sonic The Hedgehog who was also captured by the group when he appeared from a Chaos Control last night and they worked together to escape the terrorists thus creating the first two Iron Man prototypes and stopping Stane from killing people, also meeting Sonic's girlfriend Amy Rose and Knuckles, Sonic's battle ally.

2008 - Tony met General Ross, the father of Betty, The girlfriend of Bruce Banner, known as the Incredible Hulk in a bar.

2010 - The Stark Expo was brought back and Rhodes becomes War Machine to assist Tony and Sonic to defeat Ivan Vanko and They meet Sonic's other friends who were also transported to Earth as well and they were living in hiding in different locations across the world for a year.

Thor's Hammer appears in Mexico and Thor saves the earth from Loki for the first time.

2012 - The Avengers were formed along with Sonic and his friends as they fight for New York City and stop Loki, Thor's Brother.

2013 - The Mandarin comes in and Tony and Sonic must defeat him and two new villains as they kidnapped Pepper and Amy and secrets and compromises are brought in the light.


	2. Prologue

Iron Man X

An Iron Man and Sonic X Crossover

Written by SlayerMaya and Archer.XYZ

Author's Note: This Storyline is going to be taking place before Iron Man 1,2, The Avengers and Iron Man 3. In this story, The Thorndykes and The Starks are family friends since Captain America's Time and Chris, Rhodes, and Tony are high school friends before the deaths of Tony's parents and Sonic appears before Tony gets kidnapped by The Ten Rings but he gets taken as well as given the same treatment like Tony when his heart gets replaced by a car battery.

Prologue: The Two Weapon Families of WW2

(Author's POV)

The year was 1941, the US military base in Hawaii known as Pearl Harbor was bombed by the Axis Powers and the US has declared war on the enemy. The Axis Powers were declaring war on weaker countries of the world, but little do they know, two families are not willing to go down without a fight. They're known as The Starks and the Thorndykes. They have prepared for this, as they knew it would come to it eventually.

Somewhere in a secret US military lab…

The two men who were hired by the government are trying to come up with a plan to destroy the Axis Powers and these two are going to be the first people who will turn the tables of the war. Their names are Howard Stark and Charles 'Chuck' Thorndyke and they were the smartest people in the world and in their high school. They were currently devising up a plan on how to push back the Axis Powers away to win the war. "So Howard, what were you doing when the army hired you?" Said Charles. "Well, I was working on a new project I like to call arc reactor technology," he replied. "Amazing. What does your arc reactor do?" Charles asked and Howard smiled. "I'm so glad you asked," he said and brought it out. It was a blueprint of a circular object. "I'm currently re-building it from scratch because when I first created it, there were major problems I couldn't fix, so I had to scrap it," Howard said, "but this time, it will be my greatest project and part of my life's work." Charles was very interested in this project of Howard's. "That sounds amazing," Charles said. "Indeed," Howard replied. Then suddenly, the general and some scientists came to the room with an announcement. "Gentlemen," the general said simply and Howard and Charles stopped to listen to him. "Yes, sir?" They both replied to the general. "We're gonna need your smarts to deal with the task at hand, so listen up." They waited for the general to speak his announcement. "We need both of you to assist Dr. Erskine here on his new invention which is going to help us win the war and we have a special person who is going to be the first army man involved in this project. Since you both are the smartest scientists and inventors we have in this army, I doubt there will be any problems. Are we clear on this task?" he said. "Yes, sir. We will get it done, sir," Charles said. The general nodded. "Dr. Erskine will be in his lab and he'll meet you two there."

They meet Dr. Erskine in his lab. There were some scientists helping with the machinery in the lab and they saw the two greatest, Howard and Charles. "Oh my gosh, it's Howard Stark and Charles Thorndyke!" said one of the scientists. "We're looking for a Dr. Erskine," said Howard. "He's in a meeting with the general and the soldier," said one of them, BUT as soon as he did, Erskine came out. "Dr.Howard and Dr.Charles, just the two we need," he said. "Well, shall we keep your project going?" Howard said as he shook Erskine's hand. "Indeed. Let's get it going," he replied. "But first meet the first man to become a super-soldier. Mr. Rogers, come in," he said and a skinny, short stick of a man came in. This was Steven Rogers, a man soon to become the war-ending superhero. "Oh hello Mr.Rogers, great to finally see you," said Charles. "Great to meet you, sir. I'm ready for this project I'm a part of," Rogers replied. "So Dr. Erskine, Tell us about what this project does?" Asked Howard. "So, this project is helping this young man become an army-stopping, Nazi-slaughtering, full-of-freedom hero of both our army and the Allied nations. Follow me, Mr. Rogers," he said and Rogers followed him. "Hey Howard, I've been looking at these notes and Dr. Erskine has developed a serum that will boost up a person," said Charles. "The Super Soldier Serum, you mean?" he replied. "That's the one, they're going to inject the serum in Rogers," Charles said. Dr. Erskine loaded Rogers onto the table and got the serum ready. "Ok Mr.Rogers, we're going to insert pallince first and then the serum, ok," he told him. "Ok, sir," Rogers said and Dr. Erskine got to work on it. As the numbing liquid is in Steve, Dr.Erskine inserts the super-soldier serum in Steve's body. "That wasn't so bad," Steve said. "We're just getting started," said Dr. Erskine.

The table then rose up and got Steve ready for a bodybuilding power of a lifetime once the door was shut. "Dr. Stark, amp up the power to 40," asked Erskine. Howard did what he was told and amped the power. The machine started and Dr. Erskine told Stark to "amp up the power slowly." "Yes Sir," he does it. After a while, Steve's scream was heard, and when Dr. Erskine was about to turn it off, Steve yelled out, "NO!! DON'T!! I CAN DO THIS!! KEEP GOING!!!" Dr. Erskine was relieved that Steve is still ok, "Stark, go to full power!!" He ordered. And full power it was when Howard cranked it up. "It's all the power we have, doctor!" Yelled Stark. Just then, the machine turned off and the door opened to see what Dr. Erskine's dream soldier would be: A buffed, full-of-Super-Soldier-Serum, and warbound superhero. Dr. Erskine was damn proud of what he had just accomplished. "Holy shit… now that's a soldier alright" said Charles. Just then, Margaret "Peggy" Carter came down to help Steve to his feet after he was buffed. "How do you feel, Mr. Rogers?" She asked him. "Taller," he simply said and Peggy got him his new soldier clothes. But suddenly, an explosion erupted in the watch room. Everyone ducked down, and when Dr. Erskine tried to, he got shot in the heart point-blank. Charles noticed the shot "ERSKINE IS SHOT!!" He yelled. Steve got to Dr. Erskine, and while Dr. Erskine didn't say a thing, he did point and touch Steve towards the heart. Steve looked up towards the person with a fiery rage and the person ran, but so did Steve, and he was on the criminal's tail. He didn't know that the Super Soldier Serum made him so much faster and stronger.

After chasing the man through the city of Brooklyn to the docks, he caught him as the man was making his escape. He threw him up to the dock and Steve was literally about to beat the shit out of him. "WHO ARE YOU?! AND WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" Steve angrily said as he held a very strong grip on the man's shirt. "I've come as a spy to the Nazi's… HRRGH… Everything you love and know will all be gone… And there's NOTHING you can do about it, Steven Rogers... ERRRGEGH... HAIL… HYDRA…" said the man but then, he laid motionless on the ground and Steve let go of him. The others caught up to him and they see the man had just died due to foam in his mouth.

Just then, one of Steve's friends, James Buchanan Barnes, also known as Bucky Barnes, pulled up. "Well would you look at this, Steve, you look different," he said. "And you caught a Hydra agent." "Yeah…" said Steve concerningly.

Time skip to the fateful day….

The Red Skull was boarding an aircraft, and Steve was right behind him. The plane was about to take off and Steve got inside with confidence, and everyone on the ground was counting on Steve to stop the plane. Come on, Steve… You can do this… Peggy thought.

When Steve got rid of the Hydra agents inside, he made his way to where the Red Skull was. He was stealthy, trying to keep himself quiet, but when he got to Red Skull's seat, he wasn't in his seat and it looked like the plane was in auto pilot. But Steve was still on high alert and he kept an eye out for the Red Skull. Then suddenly, he was jumped by red skull himself and they wrestle as they fight each other. They kept fighting and Steve was getting beat up until he turned the tides with his shield by catching him off guard with it while fighting. Even when they were fighting, the plane kept going up and down as they fought. Then the Red Skull makes a run for the tesseract and as he grab it, the cube glowed and sent a devastating beam to red skull and disintegrated him. Steve then took the pilot's seat and started flying the plane. He then turns on the radio and connects to his Allies' communication line. "Steve, come in. Do you copy?" It was Peggy on the line and she sounds worried. But he replied to her, "Copy, this is Steve. I'm on Red Skull's plane." She breathed a sigh of relief. "Is everything ok up there?" she said. "Yeah, I stopped the other planes from bombing the USA, but this plane… I… I have to put it in the water," he said and she was back to being worried. "Steve, what about our date!?" she said, but there was silence for a brief moment. "Steve?" she said. Steve knew he was running out of time to talk, so he talked to her one last time by saying these words: "I love you and i will be back for you soon, Peggy," before finally crashing into the ice and the communication line turned off. After that, Peggy was devastated but determined to stop the axis to avenge her fallen lover.

Later on during the day, the Axis Powers were stopped and World War II had ended. The Allied Nations have won the war and they mourned the loss of Captain America but Peggy knows he's alive in the ice. He HAD to be, in her eyes. Oh, Steve… I do hope you come back to us… So She asked Howard to help her find Steve. And eventually, they did find Steve, but there was nothing they could do. "This ice look unbreachable… I don't think we have the tech for this… I'm sorry, Peggy..." he said.

And now, they kept Steve somethere secret and when the time is right they can get him out of the ice, they just have to wait, even it means moving on in life.

1957, about 7 Years after Captain America was encased in ice…

Chuck was still really shocked about Steve after the war. Even though he moved on and had a family. Howard was at his wedding that day. It was the most beautiful day of his life and madison was beautiful in her wedding dress.

He, Madison and their first son were visiting Howard. "Hello, Howard. Didn't expect us to come so fast, didn't ya?" he asked him. "Chuck, so good to see you again. Martha, our old friends are here," he said and she came to the room they were in. "Oh! Chuck and Cherry, how was the honeymoon?" she asked him and they chuckled. "He's a real charmer in bed~" said Cherry. "Hon, not in front of Nelson," he said. "So what have you been up to?" He asked Howard. "Well me and my wife are thinking about having kids," he said, "but one who could lead the world to a new age of technology." "is that so, old friend?"


End file.
